The Switch
by tensaitenshi
Summary: Sunday mornings are almost always routine for Sena and Shin. But unfortunately something odd is in the air causing a supernatural event to forever alter the relationship between these two football players! Dare to find out? shinxsena
1. Chapter 1

The Switch

Disclaimer: oh goodness if I owned Eyeshield 21 it would be categorized under yaoi and smut lots and lots of smut, if I had it my way.. but since it's not you can assume that I don't have any ownership.

**Chapter 1**

Pitt was having a great day, lazing in the sun enjoying the warmth. But she determined for herself that something exciting was going to happen today. With that set determination she got up leisurely stretching while arching her back. She jumped off the ledge and made her way towards her target room. She quietly nudged open the half closed door and made her way to the bed where her dear Sena laid. She made her way over and gently nuzzled his sleeping face.

"Pitt…." Sena mumbled as he turned over to his side snuggling more warmly into his bed. Pitt cocked her head and climbed over his body to study Sena's face more intently. Then getting an irresistible urge to play she pounced on his chest and then that's when things became very weird.

Sena groaned lightly as he gingerly opened his eyes. It was only moments ago that he felt something hit against his chest.

_Must be Pitt wanting to play_, he thought as he blinked a few times to chase away the morning grogginess. Then he slowly tried to sit up and stretch but that's when things became very very weird.

_That's odd why can't I sit up… _Sena stretched out his arms to give himself more momentum, and that's when he saw two furry appendages in his line of sight.

_Whaaat? These look like Pitt's paws… but why are they so large? _ Sena questioned incredulously, he then craned his neck to look at the bedroom mirror by the door, and the sight that greeted him was mind boggling.

_Where is my body? _Sena thought as he was unable to see a reflection. To get a better look he climbed down the bed and that's when it hit him, the only way he could move was by using all four limbs.

_Wwhat is going on? _Sena was starting to panic, nothing was making sense anymore. Then suddenly he saw his mother walk into his room. Sena trying to get her attention tried to speak to her but all that could be heard was "Meow".

"Oh there you are Pitt, did you wake up Sena today too?" His mother cooed as she picked up Sena, "That boy, rushing out first thing in the morning, probably to do more training" she surmised as she absently stroked Sena's back, causing him to unconsciously purr at the motions.

But then he realized what she said, Pitt who he guessed was him now rushed out? This was not good… he began to struggle against his mother's arms, she placed him down gently on the ground. Sena wasted no time, he had to find Pitt!

Meanwhile, Pitt scrambled out of the room after the little pounce she inflicted on her owner. She didn't know why but something scared her so she scampered off into the living room.

"Sena! Why haven't you changed? You're still in your boxers for crying out loud" her female owner yelled. Pitt was confused the female owner never yelled at her before! Every time there was yelling Pitt liked to escape it by venturing outside, and today was no different, she bolted out the back door that was left open and she passed her male owner who had been gardening.

_That's weird how am I able to run on only two legs, _she pondered as she ventured further from the house. She didn't dwell on it too much, Pitt wasn't the one to always dwell on things she couldn't explain.

Following the path that her Sena always took in the mornings she started taking the view from a higher perspective.

_The clouds look closer now. _She sighed happily, finally reaching the path by the riverside. Sometimes she came down here too, trailing behind her Sena as he trained in the mornings. As for Pitt it was always a nice spot to doze off in the clover fields along the slope. When she found her favorite spot she laid down and began her midmorning nap.

Shin had always begun his Sunday with a jog on his favorite route before heading to football practice in the afternoon. Although their team was good they always aim to be better and have traditionally held practices every Sunday. This Sunday was no different.

However, for Shin it was the highlight of his day if he saw his rival running the same route. Of course they would nod at each other as they passed by, but sometimes, on good days, his rival would even aim a brightly lit smile in his direction. Shin couldn't describe it himself, it was in those moments he felt all his training going away and his legs felt as they would collapse and his breath became uneven. Although embarrassed about this certain condition he couldn't deny the warm happy feeling this left at the bit of his stomach, threatening to bubble over.

Shin allowed himself a slight smile at the various memories and almost missed the prone figure at the slope of the route. But the body shape, muscles, hair was unmistakable, it was Sena! Shin started to jog faster, rushing to his rival's side.

_What happened? Is he alright? _Shin worried as he ran even faster.

_Mmm fishcakes~ _Pitt thought as she snored softly unaware of the sight she made with Sena's body. She felt herself stir as a shadow loomed over her, blocking the sun. She sat up and blinked a few times to focus on the object obstructing the glorious sunlight she was enjoying just a few moments ago.

… Shin couldn't help but blush at the adorable sight that greeted him when he made his way over. His rival had curled up in a ball with a light grin gracing his face. Shin couldn't describe the urge, but the urge to do something remained, then all of a sudden the object of his gazes sat up blinked a few times and looked up with the most endearing expression. Sena cocked his head to the side and blinked a few times before breaking into a grin.

_It's the man who saved me a few weeks back! _Pitt thought as she caught a look at Shin's face. Few weeks ago she had been stuck in a tree and this was the stranger who had helped her that time. She purred at the memory of his fingers gently running through her fur. Wishing to feel those fingers again she lightly pushed her head, or in this peculiar case, Sena's head underneath Shin's hand begging those hands to stroke her hair once more.

Shin's blush was borderline unbearable as Sena continued his ministrations. Shin couldn't help but lightly stroke Sena's head as it nudged his hand. _Moe… _Shin thought as he gazed upon Sena's adorable expressions of pleasure.

_Wh-what is he doing now? _Shin panicked as he felt Sena rub against his legs.

Pitt had a strange obsession with human legs, rubbing up against them was one of her most favorite pastimes and this man had legs to die for. She was purring madly in contentment as she rubbed her cheek against these well toned thighs. She slowly moved her body around the legs to feel them in other parts of her body, unaware of the fatal reaction she as causing on Shin's body.

_Oh my… what th- _Shin thought as Sena continued his odd gestures towards Shin's body. At this point blood circulation was steadily divided half to Shin's face and the other half… Shin trying to maintain control over his body stood still, willing a certain tent to go away. But Pitt discovering a _hot_spot decided to rub Sena's face in that source of warmth. Shin unable to take anymore picked up Sena's body by his shirt and dangled him in front of his face.

"Stop it! Sena what's gotten into you?" Shin asked angrily, unable to understand Sena's actions. Pitt unable to understand what Shin was asking just grinned shyly and took Sena's tongue and licked Shin's face as a sign of friendship.

Sena had finally found a trace of his scent after leaving his house. Running as fast as his furry little legs could get him he sprinted in the direction his nose was telling him.

_Oh please oh please Pitt be ok! _Sena frantically thought as he rushed to find his body. Only to come upon the sight of his tongue dragging up on the side of his ultimate rival's face!

_NOOOOO! _Sena thought as he pounced on his body earnestly trying to put some distance between his body and Shin.

**A.N**: Wow so this is my first fanfiction in awhile. This one shot turned into a multi-chapter one-shot. I don't know how it happened! Wahh…. I just passed 6 pages and I'm like…. Um there is no way that this is going to stay a one-shot. But never fear it'll probably only be a 3 chapter thingamabob. It seemed like a good place to stop. However, please let me know what you think. What do YOU think will happen! If my disclaimer is anything to go by…. There's your first hint~ Muhahahahaha! SHINXSENA! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 2

"Sena… I didn't think you were this promiscuous" Shin's eyes took a dangerous glint as he sensuously whispered into Sena's ears.

"Wha- no!" Sena cried, finding himself back in his own body, pressing up against Shin's hold. "Shin-san! Please it was a mista-"

"No you are not getting away with making this all a 'mistake'" Shin growled into Sena's ear, "you are going to take responsibility for this"

Sena gasped as he felt his hand being guided to what could only be described as Shin's erection. Sena wanted to cry, _Oh Pitt what did you do? _He thought as tears began to form.

Shin disregarded the tears and hoisted Sena onto his shoulder and set off for a more isolated location.

_What is going to happen to me, _Sena thought as his body hit the soft covers of a motel bed that Shin had gone to in his haste.

"Shin-san please let me expl-" Sena started before being cut off as the larger form of the lineman covered his own petite body.

"Explain what? How you sensuously rubbed your body against mine" Shin growled as he ground his erection between Sena's legs. Sena moaned piteously at both the sensation and Shin-san's words.

_Pitt! _Sena's mind cried out fruitlessly as Shin's movements became more frantic.

"I didn't know you were such a dirty slut, Sena" Shin snarled out near Sena's ears, Sena could only moan as Shin took a hold of his semi-erect penis, making it instantaneously hard. "How many men have you seduced with your tight body?" Shin mumbled as he ripped off Sena's shirt, "How many have succumbed to your little show?" Shin growled out before he took his mouth and bit lightly on Sena's left nipple. Sena cried out as he felt Shin's teeth on his flesh.

"No one!" Sena cried as Shin's other hand played with the right nipple, "no one" Sena repeated as Shin bit harder on his hardened left nipple.

"Don't lie to me!" Shin bit out angrily, as he turned his mouth's attention to Sena's neck. His hand tugged more insistently on Sena's erection through the boxers. Frustrated at Sena and the boxers he ripped them off and grabbed his rival's naked erection which elicited a pained cry from Sena.

Sena had always wondered what a romantic relationship would be like with his cold and aloof rival. But this was never one of his many fantasies. He never surmised that this would be how they ended up together, the sad thought made him release a choked gasp. Shin momentarily paused his ministrations, which gave Sena the means to bring his hands up to his eyes to block the rapidly forming tears from Shin's sight.

Shin drew back and was baffled at the turn of events. The silence was deafening only to be broken by a couple of sobs from Sena.

"Sena-" Shin started but was broken off by Sena's voice, "Shin-san… although I can't properly explain my actions today, I can explain to you my feelings," Sena said a broken voice, "will you hear me out?"

Shin could only nod but realizing that Sena still could not see he voiced his affirmation. After hearing Shin's answer Sena continued his narration about his first meeting with Shin, his feelings of admiration and respect towards the American football player.

"And eventually I found myself unable to look away when you are near Shin-san. My eyes began to follow your every movement and my chest would tighten every time I thought of you" Sena voiced dropped to a point where Shin had to strain to hear the next words, "and I realized that I liked you, more than a rival or a friend."

At this Sena felt Shin's rough hands cover his wrists and gently pull them away from his face. Sena resisted knowing his face would be red, blotchy, and ugly. But Shin exerted more force and Sena knew that Shin was much stronger than he was and so he let Shin take away his arms. However, the expression that met Sena forced him to draw back his breath. Shin's eyes held warmth and understand and they were seemingly trying to convey Shin's feelings.

As a man of action, Shin bent down every so gently and placed his lips on top of his rival and he supposed now his lover. Shin moved his lips gently to convey that what Sena felt, he had felt as well. Although Sena had not responded to this kiss, Shin held his position waiting for Sena to make a move, any move.

It seemed like eternity to Shin and Sena still had not responded, so regretfully he decided to retreat. But his withdrawal seemed to awaken something in Sena and Shin felt the pressure of the soft lips increasing as Sena lifted his head to engage in a more active kiss. At this Shin bit back a groan and moved to better cover Sena's smaller body. Supporting Sena with his arm he deepened the kiss and felt himself harder once more as he felt Sena moan into the kiss.

Sena could hardly believe the gentle treatment he was receiving. This was completely different from the beginning when Shin-san had been more insistent and aggressive. Although that had elicited a powerful response, this soft kiss and gentle demeanor held a promise of a future relationship. The very thought of receiving love from this incredible man made him release a moan he had been holding in.

Shin's arms tightened, almost possessively as he felt Sena's body respond positively. Not wanting Sena to break out into tears again he slowly broke off the kiss and sensuously moved his lips down Sena's body, coupled with light caresses. In his own way Shin was mapping out Sena's body all over again, this time to draw out the greatest pleasure. Sena's every reaction was mapped out by Shin's rough fingers and exploratory mouth.

After exploring much of Sena's torso, Shin moved down to Sena's golden legs. Golden legs indeed! Shin thought as he caressed the perfectly proportioned thighs and legs. Taking his teeth and gently nibbling on the inner thigh drew out a particularly loud moan which made Shin grin and repeat the action, with a little more teeth.

At this point Sena still could not believe what was happening to him. His face was bright red at all the adoring gestures Shin had bestowed upon his unworthy body. Sena could no longer face the embarrassment any longer and drew up his hands to hide his shameful face.

Shin noticing a shift in body language regretfully stopped his enjoyable examination of Sena's legs and looked up. Although upset at Sena for trying to hide his adorable face, Shin understood and swooped down to kiss the back of Sena's hand. A flutter of kisses was being showered over Sena's hand as Shin tried to draw his hand from his face. This gentleness from Shin was still shocking Sena and his hand had no choice but to follow.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

As Sena's eye met with Shin's gaze his eyes could not help but widen. In Shin's expression there was the same admiration and respect that he had for his rival but accompanying the emotion was something sweeter. At Sena's reception of this third emotion Shin's eyes hardened to convey only one emotion- lust.

Sena drew back a gasp as this heady sensation wracked his body. Unconsciously his body began to react to this newfound feeling.

Shin had to bite back a growl as he felt Sena's erection harden and saw Sena's eyes glaze over in response. He knew physically Sena's body was readying itself for the carnal act of sex, but mentally and emotionally he knew that this may be overwhelming for the first year football player. So regretfully he pulled away from Sena's provocative body.

Confused Sena felt himself sit up and face Shin, but confusion quickly gave way as Sena's self-deprecating thoughts returned. Disappointment hit his gut hard, and he had to blink back the tears that came unbidden to his eyes, "Shin-san, um… you don't have to force yourself to-" Sena's voice broke off, he tried his hardest to maintain his calm voice and will his tears away, "make do with someone like me" Sena closed his eyes and to blink back the tears and force himself to smile.

Shin turned his head so fast he was afraid he may suffer from whiplash later on, but he looked incredulously at the teen in front of him. The level of stupidity that comment fell under left Shin in a stupor.

_What the hell? _He thought as Sena continued his mad ramblings, something about him not being suitable or cute or some other ridiculous notions his mind made up but Shin was not going to have any more. He firmly grasped Sena's chin and forced the teen to look up at him.

Sena's adorable lost expression incited an urge within Shin to swoop down and claim Sena's luscious lips as his own, but there were more pressing matters to attend to and Shin felt as though there was no time to waste. He took his thumb and wiped any unbidden tears that fell from Sena's eyes before starting his longest and most expressive speech to date.

"Sena, no don't look down, look at me. You saw from my gaze that what I felt for you is the same feeling of what you felt for me. The respect and admiration I hold, same as you, from our first encounter on the football field. Just like you, my eyes unconsciously began to wander whenever you were around, and my body knew if you were in the near vicinity. Even though I could not visually see you, my body could still sense where you were. This connection that we have is very real; I feel that for a long-term relationship we need to grown in other areas not just the physical." Shin explained maintaining eye contact the entire time, "I am willing to wait even though physically you make my body burn with desire, so don't you ever think your body is unworthy" Shin growled out before giving into his initial temptation and claiming Sena's innocent lips.

_Wow, _Sena thought as he felt Shin's rough and slightly chapped lips on his own, _that's the most I've heard Shin-san say. _Sena thought before Shin's ministrations brought new waves of headiness.

Sena moaned as Shin swiped his lips roughly, in which Shin took as an invitation to deepen the kiss.

"Damn," Shin said as he pulled away, "you really are pushing it"

At this Sena looked up worriedly, he unconsciously bit his lip.

"Don't arouse me so damn much," Shin growled as he drew dangerously close to Sena. At this point if Sena was asked to point up he'd probably just answer yes. Shin sighed as he drew back, "I stand by what I said, I want to have a deeper connection"

Inside Sena was moping in disappointment, but he understood the implications of Shin's words. So he shyly responded that he was free next Friday after practice.

At this Shin gave a light peck on Sena's nose and told him to use the bathroom to go change.

Shin had given Sena his practice shirt to change into, because he had ripped Sena's shirt, by accident…

But,

Sena encountered a bigger problem once in the bathroom.

He had no extra boxers!

"Sena are you don-"Shin started as he heard the bathroom door open, but stopped as massive blood flow went in two directions.

Sena's solution to his problem was the complementary love hotel underwear… usually reserved for women… women who enjoyed very little coverage.

Sena could only manage a slight shrug of embarrassment before he was pounced on.

Shin could not keep his afore-mentioned promise, and for the next week Sena could not walk without a limp.

Needless to say it was bittersweet for Himuro at the gain of very juicy blackmail material his star runner back lost a few good days worth of practices, one he fully intended Sena make up when his 'condition' was better.

A.N: Sorry for the lack of smut! Urgh I'm not very good at writing… as you could probably tell and I am very sure your imaginations (at the sex scene) will do a better job than my writing ever could ;_; I'm so sorry! 3 But I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it~


End file.
